The Exile
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Naruto was once a proud Jedi Knight of the Republic but was excited for a crime he didn't do and was proven not guilty. He later comes to the one place he calls home and soon found that he is the descendant of Mandalore the Ultimate. He vowed on making Mandalore great again and have the galaxy free from the Republic and Separatist. He will become Mandalore the Exile.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Exile **

** AN: Yep this story is back and I'm ready to kick some ass. First, I got the okay from Fanwriter1010 as I decided to do a different story that is the opposite of his first one. If you don't like the story, then go read something else as this time I won't stop and here is the first chapter. Now enjoy. **

The Clone Wars have waged on for some years now and many have lost a great many things. Some were things many could replace, and some were not. The Republic and Separatists with many innocent lives were lost in the war. But one thing hurt a lot within the war…betrayals.

Betrayals were common and bound to happen in wars. In this war had a great size and scale of it but one Jedi Knight was wrongly accused of betraying the Republic and now his second trail was coming to the end.

"Jedi Knight Naruto, you have been accused of treason against the Republic. How do you plead?" An old man asked, being the Chancellor himself, Palpatine.

The Jedi Knight stood before the head of the Senate and Republic. He wore the brown robs of a Jedi and armor like a warrior he was born to be which will be told soon enough. He had blue eyes that were dark as the oceans of Kamino and his hair was blonde like the sun. This was Naruto, a proud Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order and General of the Republic. He was sent up for a crime he didn't do, and many believe him, but some did not which is why he stands before the old man.

"Not guilty," Naruto replied.

"I have evidence that you let your Clone Troopers to die, knowing that they would die and costing the Republic to lose entire system and a whole fleet," Palpatine said, having the evidence, but were made up to cause the young knight to be guilty.

Naruto didn't do any of that and Jedi Order knows this. He also knows that a center cold heart Jedi he hated would make this false report and sent him up for the chancellor could send him to prison. The Jedi Knight and his troopers were sent up to a trap, being the only one alive and was lost of losing his men. He will find out who did this to him when he gets out of this but first thing first.

"That evidence is false, and you know that _chancellor_," Naruto said, keeping his emotions together but was glaring at the old man in his thoughts and say venom to the title.

Naruto never liked Chancellor Palpatine by getting in the void with Jedi's affairs and getting on some people to think the Jedi started this war by twisting words in his speak. This old man had been causing the Jedi and himself a lot of trouble laity, but this was war and one needs to have the allies in a war they needed.

Palpatine never liked the young Jedi Knight for many reasons and one of those was a part of his dark plans. He will be grateful to have this blonde-haired fool banished or killed him for stopping his plans.

Before the old man could say anything, a center Jedi Master came into the chancellor's office and said, "What is the meaning of this Chancellor?"

Mace Windu had come in to see Palpatine judging Naruto's fate for a crime that wasn't a crime and a trap for many to see. He wasn't going to allow a Jedi he help taught be judged like this. The other Jedi Masters, good number of them, know that the young Jedi Knight didn't do it and was innocent. They did the number and check everything out, having a good trail back at the Jedi Temple and Naruto was named innocent. However, a certain old man thought otherwise and had the Jedi capture for some injustice trail with no proof what so ever.

"Well Master Jedi, I'm judging this traitor of the Republic and have him removed at once," Palpatine responded, having a small glare towards the two Jedi.

"It is not your place on judging Naruto who is innocent, to begin with. The Jedi Order has already judged that Naruto. We check the orders and they want his. He is innocent," Mace said.

"How so Mace Windu? Naruto has led his own troopers to their deaths and is only one alive. The dose that shows anything or actions of a traitor? For all we know he could be the Sith Lord you Jedi have been seeking for so long or just a Rouge Jedi," Palpatine explained, pointing out some false facts that the two Jedi can tell.

Naruto stood quiet and could tell that something bad was going to happen if the two kept going it. He had been through enough and just wanted to end this game of going after his head.

"Enough," Naruto said finally, getting the two to stop and wait for him to talk.

"If the Republic wants me to leave after all I have done for it for a crime, I didn't do, then I will exile myself from both the Republic and Jedi Order," Naruto said, having his mind made up and where he could in exile.

Mace Windu was surprised to hear this and was about to talk reason into the young Jedi Knight but after looking in his eyes he could see some pain and hurt. He and some other masters know that Naruto was a very promising Jedi in their Order and has done so much for it. When the war started, the blonde-haired Jedi was losing himself from losing friends both fellow Jedi and Clone Troopers alike. They were his family and their deaths have caused deep pain within the Jedi Knight. He never wanted to fight in the war, but he had too, and it looks like he wants out of it.

Palpatine was smirking in the inside and was happy to get rid of the Jedi who has been a throne of his side both head of the Senate and Sith Lord. To have Naruto be exile was not what he wanted or thought but he could have his student hire some assassins or Bounty Hunters after his head to get rid of him for good. So, he can wait a little bit longer.

"Very well. Then Jedi Knight Naruto, please hand me your lightsaber," Mace said, having his right hand out.

Naruto brought his lightsaber out of his belt and handed to the Jedi Master before him.

"Please gather your things from the temple within the hour and take you to leave," Mace said as he watched the blonde now former Jedi nodded and left the office to get his things.

The Jedi Master knows that he will need to tell the Jedi Council on what happened. Naruto has exiled himself from both the order and the Republic. He had a feeling that some masters won't like this and will have their word in the matter at hand. He can only hope that things work fine when the time comes.

**Small Time Skip **

Naruto gathered his belongings and started to leave the Jedi Temple. He stopped and thought about the place he called home. He had nothing from the begin and this place was home. He had no family, no friends or nothing from the start.

But when Naruto came to the Jedi Order, he felt home and gained those things. Now to have it all gone, was something very hurting him, but he shrugged it off and started to take his leave.

The former Jedi was about to leave but stopped when…

"Naruto! Wait!" A voice called out to him, getting his attention to turn around and face a young Togruta Jedi Padawan he knows very well.

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan and a very good close friend of Naruto. He had grown up with Ashoka in the Jedi Temple having an older brother and little sister relationship.

Naruto will always help Ahsoka when she was down and help her back up. He helped with her lightsaber forms, study the galaxy, and learn a few force tricks. The former Jedi Knight would have her as his student, being a much better teacher that good number Jedi Master and teacher will agree but some asshole took that, and some had little to say of the subject.

"I heard what happened. You are exiling yourself?" Ahsoka asked, hoping that wasn't true.

"Yes…," Naruto answered, not looking at the young on in the eyes and was sad that she found out now.

"No," Ahsoka said, being broken that her older brother figure was leaving the Jedi Order to avoid any infighting between some members of the Senate, Republic and Jedi Order.

She could see why Naruto would do this, but she didn't like it and wanted to clear his name.

"Maybe we could prove your innocence before the Senate? Show them that you didn't lead your troops to their deaths, and you could come back…," Ahsoka said but was cut off when Naruto raised his hand up to stop her and let him speak.

"Ashoka…what's done is done. While I don't want to leave the place, I call home, but if I stay it would cause distrust between many and infighting that could destroy us. And to be truthful, I never wanted to fight in this war, but I fought and bleed for the Jedi Order and the Republic in the name peace, not a warrior. Now I want out of this war and avoid any infighting," Naruto explained with his head lowered and had a sad look on his face.

Ahsoka wanted to talk and maybe change Naruto's mind, but she stopped and know her words were little to him. He was someone when he gets his mind all set up, he will do it and not back down from it until its done. This may be the last time the two will ever see each other again.

Naruto saw the sadness in Togruta's eyes and sighed before putting his hands on her shoulders to help her relax and have her look at him once.

"Ahsoka…we will be met again. Who knows when or how? But I have faith that we will meet again, and you will always be my little sister that I know very well. The Force works in ways that many don't understand yet and maybe it is telling me of a path that I should follow. Be strong for me and find your path on the way, my sister," Naruto said with a warm and small smile on his face.

Ahsoka smiled back as she hugged her older brother figure and Naruto hugged her back as well.

Soon enough and after saying goodbye, the two-part ways and know that they will meet again in the future, but they don't know that the two won't be same people they once were when they come face to face again. The Force is odd, and changes are rising.

**Small Time Skip **

Naruto had got his belongings and left the Jedi Temple to meet the two people he cared and kept a deep secret from the Jedi Order with good reason. He made his towards one of the hangers for a good pick up and have shipped to drop them off on a planet of his choosing. The young man had a few planets in mind and hopes that one of them will work. Before he could enter the hanger, He stopped as saw two figures he knows very well walking towards and cause him smiled a little

Naruto soon saw two females that the three have been through many things and bound very well with others.

One was a young woman with long white hair that reaches to her mid back, blue eyes, pointed ears, and white skin with some blue tattoos on her body. This was Jarael, someone from the Old Republic era that the former Jedi found.

Other was a young woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail and had blue eyes. This was Celeste Morne, Shadow Jedi Knight and another person that Naruto found.

"I take it that things end bad, Naruto?" Celeste asked, seeing a sad look on the blonde's face.

"It did Celeste. To avoid infighting within the Republic, I have exile myself for the Jedi Order," Naruto answered sadly, being somewhat grateful to leave.

Jarael sighed and said, "I sometimes think that the old man wants you to be in prison since you first met."

"Maybe but that doesn't change anything. I have exile myself from the Jedi Order and plan on returning to my birthplace," Naruto said, having his mind made up on going back to the place he was born and grow up most of his life, Mandalore.

He was born on Mandalore and the first force user in history on that planet. It was a shocking thing; the blonde had hidden it for a while until a center Jedi Master found him and brought to the Jedi Order to become a Jedi which he did and now is in exile. The former Jedi will now go home.

"I have a ship ready to meet up with your main ship on the edge of Coruscant, Naruto," Celeste said.

"Good," Naruto said as he put his black robs but before he could put his hood on, he was stopped when he felt Jarael putting her hands on his cheeks to gain his attention.

"Yes, Jarael?" Naruto asked as he touched the soft hands on his cheeks.

"Since you no longer a Jedi and leaving the Republic. What happens now? What happens with you and us?" Jarael asked, meaning her, Celeste and the man she loves as she rubs her fingers on Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto relaxed into the touch and said, "I am thinking of going to Mandalore and maybe the three of us could start something there."

Jarael and Celeste smiled at the man they loved and know him very much, knowing why he will want to go back Mandalore for some downtime.

"Also, I remembered that Jedi don't have relationships with others. Are you those kinds of Jedi?" Jarael asked, teasing.

"No, I think I will fail in that part and there is another part I could do best at," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Let see," Jarael answered with her own smirk before capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

Celeste smiled at her best friend/harem sister and boyfriend were enjoying a good moment. The two came from the Old Republic time era, Naruto had found them in stasis pods during his travels. They were in their until it was safe and have better healing medics to take care of their wounds. The blonde did and even freed Celeste from the Sith spirit that once took control over her body. She and her friend were grateful for the blonde.

Jarael and Celeste had found out that someone was once close to Naruto had broken his heart many times in lies and was untruthful to him. They have helped him which one thing led to another and the relationship started. They kept it a secret from the Jedi Order and now that secret was no longer needed.

Soon enough Naruto and Jarael broke their kiss off in the need of air and both smile at other, being a warm embrace.

"Let's go you two, our ship is going to take off if you two stay like this," Celeste said with a smirk as she watched the two blushed and started to walk with her towards their ship.

The three made their way towards one of the hangers to see their ship ready to take off with the crew working on it. The ship was a Republic frigate that Naruto fixed and add some good upgrades to his ship. The crew was odd to say, as they were Battle Droids and other droids, but they were different and were colored with light blue and yellow markings.

"Ah, Master, Mistresses! I see that you have returned," The Battle Droid said, noticing his masters were here.

"Yes, I have returned. Have the crew and ship ready for takeoff," Naruto ordered as he and his girls walked inside the ship.

"Roger, Roger," The droid replied as he orders the other droids to get everything they need and broad the ship for takeoff.

Once the crew boarded the ship and took off into the skies. Inside the ship at different kinds of droids when Naruto had captured a transport of deactivated droids and spare parts of them. He found thirty battle droids, 20 super battle droids, eighteen droidekas and ten command droids. The blonde reprogramed them to follow his and girl's orders without question.

As the three made their way towards the bridge, they could hear the pilots fighting…again.

"No, you idiot! I said to warm up the hyperdrive! Not shut it down, idiot!" The main pilot shouted at his copilot.

"Warm it up? Check your sensors, you told me to shut it down!" The co-pilot shouted back which caused Naruto to sigh with a shack of his head.

He can never find out why these two always fight each other but he moves on from that.

Once Naruto, Jarael, and Celeste enter the bridge the droid pilots stopped their fighting and saluted their masters.

"Welcome, come aboard sir," The droids welcomed, letting their leaders come in.

"Good to be on board," Naruto responded as he sat down on the captain's seat with Jarael and Celeste setting on his lap.

"So where are we going, sir?" The droid pilot asked, getting hum from the captain.

Naruto looked on to the many stars in the galaxy but only one planet comes to mind since he exiled himself and now. His home planet…

"Set course to Mandalore," Naruto commanded, having the droids nodded their heads and punch in the coordinates to Mandalore.

"Roger, Roger," The co-pilot said, having the ship ready for hyperspace, leaving Coruscant behind and towards Mandalore.

The ship zoomed past the other ships with great speed and vanished in thin air.

As the ship took off in hyperspace, Jarael and Celeste rested calming in the lap on the man they love as he was in deep thought. Naruto was different from any other Jedi and honorable in the battle field that brings a center asshole Jedi in shame. The blonde was born on Mandalore and grow up on his own as long he can remember. He was treated like any other civilian of Mandalore but was different and a force wielder.

Many saws this as the second coming of Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order and then Naruto was second Mandalorian to be in the Jedi Order. Which it could be true due to Naruto went through many battles he had won, peace talks he did on planets to help the Republic, and a Jedi Warrior of Honor.

The blonde was the hero of many worlds and later his own homeworld Mandalore. Now he has exiled himself in order to void infighting with the Republic and now is returning home. Hopefully, he can stay on his home but that was up to someone else if he can stay on Mandalore. He can hope things can work out for him and maybe find a new path he can take.

**Time Skip**

After a long trip, Naruto's flagship comes out of hyperspace and into Mandalore's sector.

"Land at the Capitol," Naruto ordered, having the droid piloting the ship to enter the planet's atmosphere and slowed down to land at one of the landing pads.

This caused the guards to surround the ship which the blonde sighed and know this will happen. He, Jarael, and Celeste made there was out of the ship to be only be greeted by guards with their weapons out.

"You are not authorized to land. Mandalore is a natural system and a Republic Warship is not allowed to land. Leave now!" The Captain of the guards ordered which heard Naruto sigh as he brought a datapad out of his robs.

"You are mistaken. I am not part of the Republic and this ship belongs to me, under my ownership. Here are the papers of the ownership," Naruto informed as he hands the captain the datapad to read the information which it checks out.

"Your information checks out. Sorry for the intrusion," The Captain said as hand the datapad back to the blonde.

"That's alright captain," Naruto waved it off as he and his girls walked away from the landing pads for the city.

The captain nodded his head and went back to his post with the other guards doing so.

Naruto, Jarael, and Celeste walked in the city and looked around to find anything that catches their eyes, maybe find somewhere to rest or anywhere to eat. The blonde started to have flashbacks when he lived on Mandalore. Somewhere hard times back then but he had some happy moments as learn a few things and later was taken by the Jedi to become a Jedi which he was former and exile. At least he as somewhat home.

The group was soon stopped when a guard came by and said, "Stop, the Duchess would like to see you three."

Naruto sighed, knowing that was going to happen and said, "Lead the way."

He had no problem with seeing the Duchess but was worried if she will have him not live here due to her not wanting any warriors on Mandalore. The former Jedi hoped that they can work something as the two had a history…. childhood friends before he went to the Jedi Temple and the two were still friends.

The three follow the guards to the throne room and waited for the Duchess to arrive which won't take so long. Naruto can only hope that this meeting ends good for him.

As the three wait Naruto had some visions again with a Mandalorian fighting a Jedi wearing a mask but he shook those off. This caught both Jarael and Celeste attention.

"Those visions again Naruto?" Jarael asked in concern as the blonde will the same visions that haunt him.

"Yeah they been coming and going. Now more often," Naruto answered as he rubbed his head and calm his mind.

_'He told us the details of the two people. The only two that comes to mind is Mandalore the Ultimate and Revan,'_ Celeste thought as it was the only answer, but she continues her thoughts. _'Then again Satele Skywalker is a descendant of Satele Shan. Hell, she even looks like her as she to as been seeing visions of her past life and those said powers that the former Grandmaster used, she is using.'_

She then remembers Naruto telling her that Satele caught Ventress lightsaber with her bare hand during one of their missions. So, yeah there's that and some good questions has come up, but anyway.

"I wonder how Pix is doing?" Naruto said in wonder, speaking of his now former Padawan.

"I think she will take your exile hard." Celeste said with a frown as she met Pix and knows her.

Pix was Naruto's former Padawan that he picked after becoming a Knight. She was a talented girl in the force and lightsaber.

"I wish I had Ahsoka as my second student. Those two would get along great," The blonde said with a small smile, knowing those two will get along.

Both Jarael and Celeste nodded their heads at this, but it couldn't be help as the wait was over. Duchess Satine Kryze enter the throne room in her royal outfit as she has pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at her childhood friend but notice two other and their lightsabers they had on their belts. She figures they were Jedi.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" Satine asked.

"I'm looking for a place to stay Duchess." Naruto replied.

This made Satine raise her eyebrow and ask, "A place to stay? What about the Jedi Order Naruto?"

Naruto sighed at this and answer her question, "I went into exile."

This made her eyes widen at this. The Duchess got up from her throne and walked toward him to put her hands on his shoulders.

"What made you go into exile?" Satine asked, being very concern.

Naruto decided to tell her everything and everything. When he was finish, Satine and the guards weren't happy on this. Satine was sadden for Naruto as he hated this war he was in and wanted peace. She knew that Naruto love peace instead of war. He will act in war and do his best to do peace instead of war, but he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and stand up in the name of peace.

"Naruto, I'll give you and your friends a place to stay and rest." Satine said, doing her best to help her childhood friend and give him some peace away from the war.

She then looked at the two Jedi and ask, "But the confusion thing is that what are two Jedi's doing here?"

"Are time of us being Jedi are over for a long time ago." Jarael said and laughed a little at her confuse look.

"Both I and Celeste are from the old Jedi Order and the Republic of the Old."

"What? But how?" Satine questioned in shock.

"I kind of found them frozen and kind of hid them form the Order and the Republic." Naruto said as he chuckled at her face.

"How about we get something to eat and I'll explain everything," He offered.

Satine nodded her head dumbly as they left the throne room and to the dining hall to eat something. After that they all went for a walk through the park talking but that ended when a bomb exploded. This caused Naruto to use his body to protect Satine while both Celeste and Jarael used the force to protect them and a few civilians. He looked around and notice a Mandalorian in full body armor as they said person was using a jetpack to leave.

_'Deathwatch!'_ Naruto thought as he helps both Jarael, Celeste and a few guards with the injured.

So much for peace and quite at his home. It seems that the exile will have some work.

**Jedi Temple**

A few days past since Naruto went into exile, the Jedi masters were in the council room to discuss to problem at hand. When word got out about Naruto exile and the crime he didn't commit, the alliance's that Naruto help and be part of the Republic. Well they just gave Chancellor Palpatine a few choices of words and left the Republic with a threat that any Republican ship appear in their system will be destroy with extreme predigest.

Now here they were with Anakin and Ahsoka in the middle as they just got done with another mission but when the meeting was about to start a short woman appear in the room as she has fair skin, blue-gray eyes, and Gray-brown hair as she wore an outfit of her descendant once wore** (Satele Shan outfit)**; this woman is Satele Skywalker and Anakin's twin sister.

Anakin glared at his twin, remembering some jealous thoughts. When they were tested, the council didn't want him, but they wanted his sister as they believe that she's a descendant of Satele Shan. Of course, he became a Jedi, but after the Battle of Geonosis more jealousy came. They made her a Knight along with Naruto. But with the war, they made her a Master and part of the council. This made the young male Skywalker upset, but was made Knight and moving on.

"Satele, glad that you made it we are," Yoda said.

"Sorry I'm late Grandmaster but I left Rey and R2D2 with Pix so they can be with her," Satele stated as she took her seat.

"How's she doing? As she took Naruto's exile the hardest?" Shaak asked her former Padawan.

"Doing fine for now as she wanted to surprise him that she became a Knight with Rey," Satele said, being happy with Rey on becoming a Knight and looked at the empty chair that was met for Naruto which bring sadness that he has gone into exile.

The council also brought the topic of Naruto being a Jedi master and member of the council but sadly that wasn't going to happen and moving on.

"There is nothing that we can do for now. The Republic lost some of its allies after on what they heard," Mace said to the matter at hand.

"Is there any way we can do to bring them back. We need those Hyperspace Lanes in our war," Anakin said.

"Can't be done brother. They said that they will destroy any Republic ship that enter their system," Satele said, knowing that some of those systems hand better weapons and ships than theirs.

"But why did they leave in the first place?" Anakin snapped, getting anger.

"Clam yourself Anakin." Obi-Wan said, senescing his former student calming down a bit.

"Sorry Master Kenobi." Anakin said as he took deep breaths and ask, "But why did they leave."

"Naruto was the one that brought them into the Republic." Mace stated, remembering their missions together as Naruto has a way with words and became a hero on some of those planets.

"You mean Naruto did all that?" Ahsoka said.

"Indeed, he has. Naruto can untie people with words and bring peace to others without using his lightsaber," Yoda replied as he had high hopes for him but was sadden of his exile.

"But the bigger problem is the people of the Republic and the clones." Satele said as they all looked at her as she rolled her eyes and spoke, "The Clones are doubting the Republic and believe that Naruto is innocent. The people are demand him to return as they to believe that he's innocent. They even are demanding that Chancellor Palpatine to be remove and replace with a new Chancellor."

This shock everyone in the room. This was new but then again, Naruto was well respect in the Jedi Order and the people in the Republic as he brought a lot of victories in the Clone Wars with less casualties.

"But why would they do that. Why they want Chancellor Palpatine remove?" Anakin demanded.

Satele looked at her brother but sigh at this and answered him, "Because brother is that Chancellor Palpatine is butting in Jedi affairs. That is something that he is not supposed to do as any other Chancellor never done that in the past. AND he's been twisting words and making US responsible for this war, but it is not."

Anakin wanted to say something but a sharp glare from his sister shut him up and flinch a little. He knows that she was powerful than him. He watched her Force Push General Grievous into a cliff and used another Force power that he actual saw. She then used it to bring down the cliff right on top of Grievous **(Think of Satele force pushing Malgus scene).**

Little did they know that a change will come as a third Faction will enter this war and shake the whole Galaxy to its very core. This said person will put a stop to this war once and for all.

**AN: Harem will be posted in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rise**

**Mandalore**

The sun has rising at Mandalore as it shine through the blinds with Naruto in bed as he groan and woke in his bed but felt weight on his chest were both Jarael and Celeste after their night of passion. Satine allow them to stay at the palace as long as he wants. Naruto didn't want to leave this scene but they have to get up as he nudge them both making them both groan.

"I don't want to get up Naruto." Jarael said.

"More bed time." Celeste said.

"I know you girls want more sleep but we need to get up." Naruto said.

The two groan at this and got off his chest and stretch their bodies as their breasts jiggled and got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom with a sway in their hips and Celeste looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes.

"Care to join us Naruto?" She said, not a question as the answer will be a yes.

Naruto chuckled at this as he got off the bed and followed them to the bathroom as they got clean, dirty and clean again. After their fun they head toward the dining room where Satine was waiting for them.

"Ah, Naruto, Jarael, and Celeste I'm glad you join me for breakfast." Satine said.

The three sat down and started to eat their food and Naruto decided to speak.

"Hey Satine is it alright for me, Jarael and Celeste to travel around the planet?" Naruto asks.

Satine thought about and answer him. "Of course Naruto, you and the others can as it can get you to see your home world again and how much it change."

Naruto nodded his head and continue his meal but he stop when Satine said something else.

"And your girlfriends were quite loud last night and this morning." Satine said with a smirk on her face.

The three blush at this and Satine chuckled as this was some payback with some of the pranks he pulled when they were kids. When breakfast was over Naruto, Celeste and Jarael decided to walk around Mandalore as it was bringing up memories but they knew that they were being followed as a female Mandalorian from Death Watch was watching them but she was looking at Naruto more.

The three were in a park alone with the female Death Watch was behind a rock but she was lifted up from her rock and landed in front of them. Naruto looked at the female Mandalorian and notice she was from Death Watch.

"So you're from Death Watch?" Naruto questioned.

"Damn Jedi and their force powers." The woman said as she got up and got a closer look at him and her eyes widen when she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. "Naruto"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as this woman knew him. "You know me?"

The female Mandalorian tilted her head in confusion and it dawn on her because she was wearing her helmet and she slightly smacked it. She then took her helmet off to show her face as she has fair skin, red hair and light green eyes. Naruto looked hard at the girl as he's trying to remember this girl during his youth and it hit him.

"Bo-Katan?" Naruto asks.

Bo-Katan smiled at this as her childhood friend/crush remembers her. When she heard that Naruto left to become a Jedi. She was sadden when he left but she did remember that Naruto wanted to be a Mandalorian and not a Jedi. Then she notices the two female Jedi that are with him and she was wondering why they are here.

"So Naruto what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I went into Exile form the Jedi order." He answered.

Her eyes widen at this. "What happen?"

Naruto decided to tell her everything which she absorbs and she was piss off at the Chancellor but her thought was broken when Naruto spoke to her.

"So tell me Bo-Katan why are you with Death Watch?" Naruto asks her.

"Well I'm part of it so we can bring Mandalore to its former glory." She said.

"So that mean on killing your own sister?" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean by killing my sister?" she questions him.

"Yesterday there was a bombing in the park and we were with Satine when it happens and I saw a Death Watch member off in the distance." Naruto said.

Bo-Katan looked at then she started to pacing around and they heard her saying "he said that he won't hurt her" made them think on who's he.

"Okay who's 'he' that you're talking about?" Jarael said.

Bo-Katan looked at her then answer. "Pre Vizsla?"

"The Clan of Vizsla? Really you do know that they spat on Tarre name and disturbed his tomb by stealing the Dark Saber?" Naruto said.

"It's actually Per's birth right Naruto." Bo-Katan stated.

"That maybe true Bo, but they used it to kill many Jedi or any other person that didn't agree with them and Tarre wouldn't do that and is there anything else I should know?" Naruto said/demanded.

"Well he's asking Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems for help to overthrow my sister." She said. The three former Jedi's gave her a deadpan look making her look at them in confusion. "What?"

"He's asking A Sith Lord to help him? Have the Clan of Vizsla sunk so low or has he forgotten his history?" Celeste said.

"Huh?" Bo said.

"It was a Sith Lord that controlled Mandalore the Ultimate during Revan time and it was the reason why the Republic distrusts the Mandalorians." Jarael said.

Bo-Katan thought about this and lowers her head in shame that the past is repeating itself again but in a different way with Pre Vizsla asking for a Sith Lords help which means he spat on his family name.

"I feel like an ass now." Bo said as this could bring doom to Mandalore and its people.

Naruto sigh at this but he groan in pain as more headaches appear so bad he passes out in front of them shocking them.

"NARUTO!?" the three shouted as the rush to his down body.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up and found himself in a strange land where he saw islands floating in the air as he was on a patch of flowers.

"Where am I?" he said.

"You're in your mindscape." A female voice said.

Naruto looked and saw a woman with fair skin, purple eyes and very long red hair as she wore a Mandalorian armor that showed off her curves and the said woman notice him staring at her making her giggle at this.

"Oh my eyeing out your mother." She said.

"W-what?" Naruto said on what he just heard from her.

"That's right I'm your mother Kushina Uzumaki and you are my son and you look more like my husband." She said smiling at her son.

Naruto couldn't believe it that his mother was in front of him as he always wanted to know his parents were when growing up. But now here was his mother standing before him but he wonder who was his father.

"Who was my father?" Naruto asks his mother.

"Your father's name was Minato Namikaze and he was a force user. I'd married him and he wasn't a Jedi because of the rules that they had." Kushina said

She smile as she mention Minato's name and remembering carrying her son and giving birth to him and rising him but that all changed when HE appeared and changed everything.

"But everything changed when he appeared." She said.

"Who's he?" Naruto questioned.

"Darth Sidious is the reason why we're dead but HIS true name is Sheev Palpatine." Kushina answered her son. "You see son he came to us when he sensed you on how powerful you are in the force and wanted to train you into a Sith but Minato held him off as long as he can while I ran away with you and hid you but launch a shuttle but I destroyed it and when he came for me as I notice he kill your father after the beaten he took he saw the explosion and told him you were dead as he was piss and stab me in the heart leaving me for dead."

She smirks at this and still continues. "But I kept on living until my brother came and found me and you."

Naruto was shock on what he heard as he found out that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord that the Jedi been looking all this time and Palpatine was the reason why his parent are dead, the war that's going on, butting in Jedi affairs, gaining too much power that he shouldn't have, stoking Anakin's ego and reasonable for the trap he sprung. This piss off Naruto greatly and drawn into his rage and Kushina notice his growing anger but she notice that both the Light AND the dark side were flowing through him but that stop as he wanted to know who was his uncle.

"Who was your brother?" he asks her.

"His name is Jango Fett." She replied and she laughs when she saw her son's jaw dropped to the ground.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY." He yell which he saw her nodded her head. "I can't believe that he's my uncle."

"Son the reason why he was with Dooku so he can get close to him and get close to Sidious and to kill him as I told him on what happen. eh couldn't raise you as he was too busy or it could bring suspicions." She said as she smiles at her son.

"But I'm not the only one that wants to speak with you."

"Huh? What do you mean are their others in my head?" Naruto questioned.

"That will be correct descendent." A male voice said.

Naruto turn around and saw two male figures standing before him one was wearing Mandalorian armor and the other was Revan.

"Revan? And who are you?" he asks the Mandalorian before him.

"It figures that our people forgotten about me but you can call Mandalore the Ultimate." He said.

Naruto looked at him in shock as he was face to face with Mandalore the Ultimate the one that gather all the Mandalorians and others to fight against others but he was control by a Sith Lord. But the question is why were they were here.

"Why are you both here?" Naruto said.

"Well for one the two of us are you're descendants and the second is that you're destined to bring peace and unity to the galaxy." Revan stated but he, Mandalore the Ultimate and Kushina were fading in and out as their time was almost up.

"Listen son and listen well kill Palpatine and free everyone that has suffer thanks to him." Kushina said and she was fading faster.

"I will mom." Naruto said.

"Oh and son give me lots of grandbabies for me." Kushina said as she laughed at her son's blushing face.

The three faded away and Naruto was starting to wake up.

**Real World**

Naruto open his eyes as Bo-Katan, Celeste and Jarael were looking at him in concern and he got back up with both Jarael and Celeste helping him up.

"Naruto are you alright?" Bo asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"So what happen?" Celeste questions him.

Naruto decided to tell them everything, about meeting his mother, his two descendants being Revan and Mandalore the Ultimate and telling them that Chancellor was the Sith Lord that the Jedi been looking for. The three girls were in shock on what they heard both Jedi's frown at this as the Chancellor was the Sith Lord but Bo-Katan was in shock as Naruto was related to Mandalore the Ultimate but also from the Clan of the Uzumaki that clan along with the Clan of the Senju and the Clan of the Uchiha as those three clans were Mandalore the Ultimate best Mandalorians during the old and there were only two left of those Clans; Tsunade (Young Tsunade) from the Senju and Izumi (Female Itachi) from the Uchiha.

"Naruto don't you know that you're the leader of our people as it's your birth right." Bo said as she smiles at this as this was a good sign.

"But don't forget that he's related to Revan as well making him to use both side of the force." Jarael stated.

"But who will Palpatine kill the Jedi?" Celeste questions that one answer.

"The Clones as it's the thing I can think of." Naruto answer her.

"Makes perfect since Naruto." Jarael stated as the clones were the perfect choice.

"I need to know first and find out on how he does it." He said.

"No Naruto you stay here. I'll go in your place as you might get arrested." Celeste replied.

Naruto sigh and nodded his head at her answer.

"But what are you going to do Naruto?" Bo questions him.

"To make a Third Faction and put an end to this war." He answered her.

Both Jarael and Celeste didn't like this but it was the only way as the CIS is being used as the Republic is corrupted to the core and now led by a Sith with no one noticing it. So Naruto is devising a plan to kill the Chancellor and have the people of the Republic hate him but he will expose Palpatine dark secret to the whole galaxy on him being a Sith Lord and have someone else to become Chancellor as he knows the perfect person do that but right now he needs to get back to the Republic and gain an ally and that is Riyo Chichi as she can be a big help.

War is coming and Darth Sidious can't stop it as his time is coming to an end.

**AN: Harem will come in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and see you all next time ;)**


End file.
